


a star shines in your heart

by starrshard



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrshard/pseuds/starrshard
Summary: “Why are you worrying about such a thing?” And a hand reaches out from the light and plunges into the darkness, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. “And why… are you crying?”...Or, Rei hits her breaking point and Masuki's there to catch her.
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	a star shines in your heart

Rei Wakana is a lonely person.

Her entire life has been one of solitude; from being torn away from Tae and being dragged around the country in a whirlwind of wasted years, nothing has ever not been a blur to her, Polaris that flickers in the midnight sky while the universe revolves around it.

And even now, surrounded by voices and people, Rei is still lonely.

She doesn’t know why. She has friends, a band, people to care for, people to cherish; so why does she feel empty?

No, scratch that, she knows why.

It’s because of the way Tae looks at her bandmates, the way she smiles when she’s onstage with them; it’s the way Reona loves Chiyu with her entire heart, her adoration pouring over the seams of her little body; it’s the way Masuki and Rokka support each other and mean the world to one another, the way they helped one another grow more in one year than the decade before apart.

Rei is alone. There is nobody left for her here.

It doesn’t matter if she’s their friend when everyone has someone else they care about more.

Because if you’re not the star in anyone’s heart, why does it matter if you shine or not?

…

Rei misses Masuki.

Sometimes, lying awake in bed long after the moon has passed the zenith of the inky sky, with starshine dancing across her fragile body, she guiltily wonders if wishing for the days of old, when she was the only person in Masuki’s eyes and Rokka didn’t exist, makes her a bad person.

Was she ever the star in her heart, though?

Probably not, she convinces herself. Probably not, because she’s never let anyone in, and frankly, she doesn’t know how to.

Masuki could hate her for all she knew.

They could all hate her, and she wouldn’t know it.

That wouldn’t stop her from watching from afar, though.

…

Rei wonders, briefly, if there is anywhere in the world for her to shine at all.

She decides it’s selfish of her, though, to think that way.

Maybe she’s meant to never shine.

Maybe that’s why Masuki, someone who shines as bright as the sun, doesn’t care for her.

Maybe it’s okay.

Maybe it’s not.

Rei doesn’t know.

…

_"Hey, Rokka-chan, wanna head to the restaurant this weekend?”_

_“Of course, Masuki-san!”_

For a moment, Rei wishes it were her, and the thought drowns her in guilt.

…

Rei wants to be selfish.

It’s painful, being lonely when everyone around you isn’t, when you love someone and love your bandmates and you don’t even know if any of them remotely like you back in any way.

She just wants to shine.

But the people around her have Sirius and Orion in their hearts already, so there’s no space left for her to breathe.

…

_”Rei, you’ve seemed so distracted lately. What’s on your mind?”_

You, she wants to say. But instead, “Nothing,” is all that comes out.

If it doesn’t matter, it might as well be nothing, right?

Rei wishes humanity didn’t cling to meaningless sentiments, anyway.

Maybe it’s just herself she has to blame, though. She doesn’t know, she never knows.

…

Rei wants to cry, sometimes.

The loneliness, the silence, the haze; it’s too much, and she thinks that maybe it would be better to just let it all out and scream to the sky.

But she once promised a little girl with green eyes that she wouldn’t cry, so she doesn’t, and instead bottles it all up for just one more day.

…

“Rei.”

“Masuki.”

Two girls, sitting on the steps in a courtyard. Masuki knows her too well; she’s always here when there’s something on her mind.

Knees clothed in blue jeans are tucked to her chest. She holds them to her small, insignificantly unshining body and wills herself to disappear, because Masuki’s light is blinding her, radiant and shining and brilliant enough to light up the world-- Rei’s world.

“Please talk to me, Rei.”

“I’m okay.”

“You’re not. Why do you look so sad?”

“This is how I always look.”

“...then you’re always sad. Why?”

“Why do you care?”

“What kind of a stupid question is that? You’re my friend, of course I care about you. We’re all worried, actually, y’know? Rokka-chan and Chu2 and Pareo.”

“...really? You think I’m your friend?”

“Well, yeah, no duh. Did you seriously think otherwise? Rei, you can be really oblivious sometimes, y’know.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, wait, no need to look so down. Is that what you’re thinking about? Whether or not everyone likes you?”

“...yes, no…”

“Why are you worrying about such a thing?” And a hand reaches out from the light and plunges into the darkness, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. “And why… are you crying?”

…

Rei is tired.

She’s tired of being strong, of standing alone.

She doesn’t know if it’s an illusion or not, and she doesn’t care, but it’s comforting enough to bury her face in Masuki’s shoulder and feel the tears melt into her clothes, hot and blistering against her flushed skin. A hand rubs circles into her shuddering back; Masuki’s consoling figure, kneeling over her, is enveloping her in its rays, allowing her to drown in the light.

And she’s half delirious, the words spilling over her tongue in an unfiltered, choked torrent, and she’s not too sure afterwards exactly what it is she said but it was something about loneliness, about being hated, about how she didn’t even know if there was a point in trying to find a second star in the sky anymore.

“I’m sorry,” is all Masuki whispers, and Rei has to wonder what she’s apologizing for. “I didn’t realize…”

She’s too far gone into sobs to respond, instead burying herself in Masuki’s warm arms, warm like the sun, the radiant sun that has stooped low enough to earth to pick up the pieces of a shooting star to stitch them back together, whispering meaningless, indecipherable words into her ears.

She doesn’t know how much time has passed when suddenly someone is placing a kiss upon the crown of her head, warm and gentle as a white-hazed raindrop, and Rei freezes, her breath involuntarily hitching as she tilts her head and peers skyward.

There are tears in Masuki’s eyes, much to her confusion; pure, diamond droplets welling in those daisy irises. She gently meets her gaze. “You’re loved, Rei. You won’t be alone anymore, I’ll make sure of it. Because… Well...”

A sad smile and a single teardrop gleam, and Rei feels as if she’s flown too close and her wings have melted, because she’s falling, falling falling falling and everything’s a blur except for Masuki and only Masuki as her voice brushes her ears like a song.

“I love you, Rei.”

…

And the world is falling apart around them, until it’s just them, alone, together, with nothing in between.

Tearful, sunset eyes land upon her startled ocean gaze, those irises so dark and deep and swirling like a melting tsunami. Her beautiful face is flushed a blossoming pink; whether it be from the tears not yet dried upon her cheeks or out of shame is out of Masuki’s mind.

In this moment, all she can think of is _’You look damned cute, giving me that look.’_ Well, that’s what she’s thinking until Rei practically _throws_ herself onto Masuki.

“Eh-?”

“Mmph…” Rei mumbles something into her chest. Her hands are bunching up Masuki’s jacket over her back; the sun gently runs her fingers through her ebony hair, brushing it out of her face, and Rei thinks her heart is going to combust from the pure _emotion_ overflowing from its edges.

“Rei…”

“...I…” And she lifts her face out of Masuki’s clothes, looking the other way, but as Masuki brushes her bangs back she can glimpse the raindrop sakura that has bloomed across her face. “Thank you.”

Before Masuki can react to that, Rei’s lips are on hers, as warm and sweet as the sun.

…

She’s the one to pull away, too.

“Gee, Rei, you could’ve just said the words back instead of giving me a heart attack.” Masuki’s crimson face says otherwise.

“...sorry.” And Rei is smiling, smiling despite the tears sliding down her rosy cheeks, smiling like never before-- a smile of passion, of emotion, of adoration, and Masuki thinks she’s going blind from that radiant, beaming grin.

Her face flushes darker. “...I liked it. Do it again.” She looks away, and Rei complies.

…

A trillion stars shine in the night sky tonight.

_“Masuki?”_

_“Yeah?”_

Rei had forgotten that the sun was a star, too.

_“I love you, too.”_

And Polaris shines in her heart again as the sun laughs and leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Masurei nation I haven't written anything complete in ages so today's our lucky day~
> 
> I actually wrote a plotline for a fanmade Bandori event called _'Sirius Shines Alone in Your Heart'_ on the Instagram fan-account I help run. This short fic thing is divergent off of it + simplified. Feel free to check out the original on @bandori.egg!


End file.
